criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OmniFrieza994
Hi there, im OmniFrieza994 and welcome to my talk page. I also go by Omni, OF, OF994, or just 994. Message me with any of your concerns or if you just wish to talk. Advice Hi, Omni. My name is Profiler10 and I've noticed that you've been having issues with other users. Now, I'm not an admin or anything and I'm not trying to tell you what to do so you can just tell me to butt out if you want but I'd like to offer you a little friendly advice: *Being confrontational in the summaries section is not going to solve anything or benefit anybody and sooner or later, it's only going to land you in a bad situation. Granted I haven't been editing here for very long but calling people "assholes" is considered an offense in the Wikia community. It falls under "Bullying" and personally I wouldn't like to see a user who isn't vandalising pages and just trying to contribute get suspended or banned over something like this. *I know what you're talking about, I'm like you. If I edit an article and someone else erases that edit without giving a reason, I'm not going to lie, it ticks me off. I've had a similar issue with Unsub-Zero and it's only recently been resolved. I was doing what you were doing. Messages on talk pages weren't being answered so I left messages in edit summaries and all it led to was constant back and forth between me and him, exchanging insults. At one point, I thought he had deleted a PAGE I had created, that he took credit for a major addition I had made and that he had something personal against me. So I mean it when I say I know how you feel about this. **But try taking this into account: he's been editing her longer than most, just over 5 years I think. So it's not like he's some novice jackass with a big head for no reason. He obviously knows what he's doing and it seems boths admins won't be returning for some time, probably because of stuff going on IRL. So, in the absense of them, as far as I'm aware, Unsub-Zero is the closest to an admin this wiki has. I guess that's why he operates with such autonomy. Also, there are guidelines for content on wikis and it's very easy for users to unknowingly break them. That might be a possible reason for most edits being undone. *Eventually, he said that this is a collabrative wiki so I swallowed my pride and reached out, apologised for the insults and just calmly voiced my problem. That was almost 2 weeks ago and he and I haven't clashed since. I feel we're even co-operating now with edits. And just the other day, ONCEFan erased an edit of mine without an apparent reason so I just left a message on his page asking why and he was more than willing to explain and that was that! What I'm saying is there comes a point where tempers need to stop flaring and it's time for calm. And at this point, it's time for calm. Now what you do with what I've said is up to you but the best solution to a sitiation is most often the simplest one. Maybe try my approach or do something else. I just want to try and be helpful because I was in your position too. If you'd like to tell me anything, just drop a message on my talk page. Thanks. Profiler10 (talk) 18:59, June 30, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Your edits Hi 994, very sorry about not replying before, I've just been very busy IRL at the moment. You know how it is, one thing after another. I know that people undoing your additions irritates you which is why I tried to respect that by explaining why as best I could when you're limited to 250 characters ha! So if I've caused you any form of distress, I'm sorry for that. Trust me I know what it's like to feel like that. Anyway, if you'd like me to explain further, I'll try and explain what I meant by two different pathologies but I'm not going to force you to listen to me. So just leave your reply below and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. That ok with you? Thanks Profiler10 (talk) 01:29, July 9, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Sorry, I just checked the wiki activity. When you said I hadn't replied yet, were you talking about the message from a while back or the one you left in your summary of an edit to Marvin Doyle? Vigilantes Hi, sorry I'm only getting the chance to write now. Some clarification on what I said earlier. I know what you were trying to do and it did nobody any harm but "a vigilante serial killer" doesn't make sense because a) they are two different pathologies, b) they are not exclusive to each other (what I mean is just because someone is a vigilante doesn't mean they're a serial killer too) and c) they're never described like that on the show. Now I'm not going to tell you what's what and expect you to just accept it; I'm going to give examples to back up what I'm saying: *Take, for example, Maggie Lowe (just because that episode was one of my favourites from the early seasons), who is described as "a delusional serial-turned-spree killer and stalker". While most serial killers do stalk their victims before killing them, that is not necessarily the case (e.g. Tommy Yates). So like vigilante and serial killer, stalker and serial killer are not exclusive to one another because they are completely different although they do frequently overlap. The wording you used just could be misleading as one could interpet the two as one and the same. **And then there are unsubs such as Mike Hicks, who was purely a stalker but not a killer, again showing that the two pathologies aren't always necessarily linked. I hope they were good examples for you. However, I will say this: I took the time to read the changes you made to the Vigilante article and the points you made were valid. Very valid, in fact. But they were removed because, again, they are not exclusive to the pathology. Let me be upfront and say I'm genuinely not trying to upset or offend you here. I'm just trying to explain the reasons for your work being undone because I know not knowing the reason bothers you and it reminds me of myself. The motives you mentioned were just too broad to be specific to vigilantes. *'Revenge': This is one of the most common motives on the show and far too broad to use for the purposes of this article. For example, John Curtis (my personal favourite unsub). Curtis stalked the BAU and killed Erin Strauss as revenge for the damage done to his career a decade earlier and he was certainly not a vigilante. Another good example would be Peter Lewis who forced adults who were in the foster home run by his father to kill their loved ones as revenge for the false accusations they were forced into making against him. *'Mental Illness/Disorders': Again, WAY too broad. Marvin Doyle was a very good example to use but you also have the likes of Ben Foster, Randall Garner, Travis James, etc., whose delusions turned them into three different types of criminal (a spree killer, a budding serial killer and a fully-fledged serial killer, respectively) with no connection to vigilantism. *'Twisted Perceptions': Honestly this is difficult to explain this but I'll try. Jane Gould believed she was helping her victims when, in fact, she wasn't, obviously. She believed she was doing the right thing. Another example would be Larry Feretich, who thought his actions were just because of the death of his daughter, who died from an overdose of drugs she was given in a nightclub. To be fair, this can be applicable directly to vigilantes more than the others but still very loosely. *'Desire': Not the word I would use myself but regardless, this one again loosely affiliated to the pathology. Best example I can think of is Tobias Hankel who killed people he (or rather his alternate personalities) viewed as committing immoral acts such as adultery or living luxuriously. However, none of these are crimes and his personalities didn't view them as crimes. More like violations of religious beliefs/morality so he can't be classified as a vigilante. I hope this helps you get a little peace of mind on this topic and if there's anything else you'd like to discuss with me, just leave me a message. ThanksProfiler10 (talk) 02:22, July 10, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Reply Hey, don't worry, you didn't upset me in the slightest. I'm sorry, though, if I was overwhelming you. I assumed you were familiar with these characters but do you get the points I was trying to make? While we're on that topic, a little advice: tread lightly in regards to editing unless you are absolutely, 100% familiar with the character, episode or whatever it is. That said, I think you have a fairly good knowledge on the pathology in general for someone who hasn't watched most of the show but for the purposes of this wiki, it's not necessary to explain the motives (I'm going to explain why below) and if it was, not in that amount of detail. But the fact that you do that shows that you're not some joker trying his luck, shows that you're thorough and I have to respect that. When I said your points were too broad, what I meant was they're too much of a variable that can apply to a lot of other pathologies and none of them (revenge, mental illness, twisted perception, desire to punish) are specific to the pathology of a vigilante. The last one is but only to a certain degree. Lots of criminals have a desire to punish their victims for wrongdoing, actual or self-percieved. Do you see where I'm going with this? Because none of the motives apply solely to this particular pathology, even though you were able to name good examples, it's ultimately applied more to the individual unsubs rather than the overall thing. But yes you are right; not all vigilantes are killers. The definition of a vigilante (not from this wiki, from a dictionary) is: "a civilian or organization acting in a law enforcement capacity without legal authority". That's a real world definition, however, whereas here all vigilantes are killers. The motives you mentioned are more for the serial killer/spree killer, etc., aspect of these characters. Trust me, I do know where you're coming from in regards to wikia edits but when you're on the recieving end of it, it's hard to be objective. Maybe trying that the next time it happens (not just here but on any other wikis you're on) might be a good solution for you Hope this helps. Profiler10 (talk) 23:12, July 10, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Hello Hi Omni, You don't know me so let me introduce myself. I'm Jay, another friend of Profiler but rather Unsub's replacement. I'm happy you believe your edits are safe once again. If you need anything or talk, feel free to contact me MasterMystery (talk) 18:36, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Calm it down 994, I don't want to be rude or antagonize you like Unsub-Zero sometimes did, but just because he's gone does not give you free reign. You're still bound to certain rules like the rest of us. For example, you made an incorrect addition to Jonny McHale's page. He suffered a psychotic break, not a pyschopathic break as you stated. You can't just make edits like that and expect for them to be just left undisturbed. I'm going to give a bit of common courtesy you haven't recieved so far and tell you that when you edit like that, you need to provide evidence from the episode that back it up. So I'm asking, not telling you, please dial it back with the rapid edits and calm down. Try not to be so excited by this. Please. Profiler10 (talk) 18:57, August 16, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :I have to agree. Profiler10 has a point: because an enforcer of the wikia rules isn't here anymore, doesn't mean your edits are good to keep. Although I admit your edit was a minor mistake, you shouldn't brag about Unsub being banned. You may or may not have a new freedom with your edits, but make sure your edits are good and count towards the wiki. Then you'll be good MasterMystery (talk) 19:17, August 16, 2017 (UTC)